


The Girlfriend

by Katrina_Leann



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, teenage!Bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Leann/pseuds/Katrina_Leann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:</p>
<p> Storybrooke AU:: Mr. Gold asks Miss French for a date. But she is visibly shocked and rejects it. Because it is common knowledge for the townspeople that he has a young lover in another city who he calls his bae and has been longing to live with. (aka People mistake Bae/Neal for Gold's lover.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I got it exactly right but here was my attempt!

They had been on their third lunch when he'd first mentioned her.

Belle had been raising a forkful of Granny's famed lasagna to her lips and to this day wasn't sure how she'd managed to avoid choking on her food and maintain an actual conversation.

Cameron Gold was well known for his ruthless tactics and cold personality. He appeared to be a soulless man with no friends - except Belle.

And then there was "bae".

So here Belle sat, fighting the urge to cover his mouth as he rambled on about another one of her accomplishments.

It wasn't that she begrudged the other woman's success, nor did she wish her any harm.

It was the fact that over the past several months she'd found herself falling in love - in love with a man who spent almost every one of their lunches taking about his very young girlfriend.

"I just think that you two would get along, perhaps sometime you'd like to meet?"

No. Not in a this lifetime or the next. "Sure, I think it might be fun. It sounds like we might have a lot in common."

Cameron beamed, "Bae should be over on Saturday, taking the longer weekend to visit me."

_Saturday?!_

"Uh..." Belle stalled for time, coughing slightly. "That sounds exciting."

Cameron nodded, then became suddenly very focused on the food in front of him. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to dinner, the Friday before? This-this Friday."

Belle blinked slowly, a painful lump settling in her throat. "As friends?"

_Of course as friends, you idiot! He was just telling you about his girlfriend-_

"If you'd prefer. I was thinking more like a date." The hope in his voice startled her almost as much as what he was actually saying.

"What? No!" Belle near shouted, and as people turned to look at her she lowered her voice, "No, I don't think that'd be a good idea."

He stared at her a long moment, his eyes naked pools of pain, then his walls came back up. "Of course, Miss French. My apologies. Have a lovely rest of your day."

He threw down some money to cover lunch, then made a hasty exit, leaving Belle confused and hurt.

~X~

As the days passed by, it became clear that Cameron no longer wanted to have any form of interaction with her.

When Friday came he avoided her, going as far as to walk out of the diner when he saw she was already there.

Belle was frustrated and confused.

He had a girlfriend. His reputation as ruthless and heartless had never extended to abuse of women, but the pain when she'd rejected his insane offer clung to her like a second skin.

It made no sense at all.

Belle had gotten to know Cameron very well over the past months, knowing his mood just by his body language. She could tell what he was thinking without speaking to him, knew when he needed someone to sit quietly with him and when he really needed a hug.

So what had she missed?

What flashing neon sign had she bluntly ignored that screamed Cameron Gold was a player?

With a frustrated groan Belle fell into bed, wrapping her blanket around herself and closing her eyes. Maybe a good nights sleep would help.

The next morning found Belle at the library, humming softly as she started up the computers cataloging system.

When the bell above the door gave a soft ring Belle looked up with a smile - a smile the quickly faded as Cameron walked towards that main desk.

She cleared her throat loudly, ignoring her racing heart. "Mr. Gold, how may I help you?"

At least he seemed just as uncomfortable. "Bae needs books on law. Do you have those?"

Belle inclined her head towards the back just as a young man walked up, giving Belle a smile.

He looked to be about nineteen and was currently paying rapt attention.

"Hello, I'll be with you in just a moment," then she turned her attention back to Cameron. "The books you're looking for are in the back, should be the row after non-fiction. Let me know if you need help finding them."

Then the strangest thing happened. Cameron turned to the teenager and gave him a push, a small smile on his lips. "Well go, you've got your information."

The boy gave Belle another small smile before sticking out his tongue at Cameron and disappearing through the shelves.

"I'm confused, you know him?" Belle asked, frowning.

At that Cameron stopped, looking at her with a puzzled expression. "Yes, I do. Very well, in fact."

"Oh, well - okay." Then Belle bit her lip, unsure how to approach this subject. "I thought you were going to pick up your girlfriend today. Is her plane late?"

Cameron's eyes widened and he seemed to choke on air for a bit, throat convulsing. "My what?"

Belle's frown deepened, "Your girlfriend. Bae?"

And then Cameron was laughing, but before Belle had time to ask him if he was okay, the teenager reappeared with an armful of books.

Cameron sobered up, but tears of mirth had escaped and his eyes danced in amusement. "Belle, I would like you to meet my son - Baden Gold."

"Bae," she whispered quietly, her cheeks coloring with embarrassment.

She was an _idiot._

"Indeed," Cameron agreed, still smiling.

Baden looked between the two of them with a puzzled frown, "Right, okay. I'm going to go wait in the car, Papa."

Cameron's look of amusement melted into one of seriousness, "Is that why you reacted so badly to my offer?"

Belle nodded, her throat feeling tight and her stomach flipping.

"In that case, let me try again. Belle, might you accompany me to-"

She cut him off by kissing him. "Yes. Yes, I would love to."

Cameron looked slightly awestruck as he mumbled. "I didn't even fini-" She kissed him again, feeling him smile against her lips.

"Yes," she repeated softly, running a finger down his cheek.

"Tomorrow. The Rose?"

Belle kissed his cheek, "See you then, Cam."

He paused for a moment, "I don't want to be Mr. Gold, not with you."

Belle smiled and shook her head fondly, "You're not. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."


	2. The Rose

Regina was fed up with this holiday already. Honestly, what was the point of tasteless candy hearts and taky romance cards when you could spend the day doing much more productive tasks. Like working. Or plotting. 

Whatever.  

_You used to love Valentines Day._ A quiet voice sounded in her head, making Regina cringe. She thought that she'd gotten rid of that hopeful girl. 

Apparently not. 

_Don't do this. Daniel wouldn't want it. He'd want us happy, if not that then at least content._

"Well that doesn't matter much, does it? Daniel is gone." A painful lump had settled at the back of her throat and she took a few deep breaths to get past the useless thing. Pain only made you weak. 

Weak was something that she'd never be again. 

And as she walked down the street, gagging at the love sick fools making doe eyes at one another, an idea formed. 

~X~ 

"Is it just me, or is Granny purposely ignoring me?" 

Belle didn't understand. Granny and her had always got on fine, better than fine, actually, Belle'd thought they were close. 

Maybe not, then. 

Ruby clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and shrugged, "I don't know. She seemed fine this morning." Then she smiled and Belle knew something was definitely up. That wasn't a _Ruby_ smile. That was a customer smile. 

"Wait, Red...what's up with you?" 

Ruby froze for a moment, then recovered. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Belle. I'm fine." 

Belle raised a single eyebrow, unimpressed. 

When that failed to get her talking, Belle sighed. "Look, Ruby, I've known you forever. I know when something is wrong, okay? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I'd like to know if I did something because I don't want to lose a good friend." 

"Belle..." Ruby looked at her hopelessly for a moment, then sat down quietly. "Look, you know I'm the last person to judge, alright. But... this thing with Gold-"

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Belle cut in quickly, her voice hoarse with surprise.

Ruby bit her lip, "Regina saw you two at The Rose. She...informed us."

Belle sat back in her seat with a huff, stuffing a fry into her mouth. "And? What does the mayor care who I'm dating?"

Ruby shifted uncomfortably, tucking a strand of dyed hair behind her ear. "It's not just the mayor, Belle. It's the whole town."

"The _town_?!"

Ruby nodded sadly, stealing a fry from Belle's plate. Belle watched as Ruby chewed slowly, her hands fidgeting in front of her. "I don't think it'd be so bad if Gold didn't already have a girlfriend." Ruby's eyes trained to her face, the girl hardly breathing. She was waiting for a reaction, Belle realized with a start. She thought...- No, they _all_ thought.

"You think I'm some kind of gold digger? Just a side lay?"

Ruby startled at that, "What? No, I-"

"Then why not tell me sooner? Don't you think that I might've liked to know what is being said about me?"

"Belle-"

"And just so we're perfectly clear, he doesn't have a girlfriend. He has a son named Baden."

Ruby's mouth opened and closed, then she made a sharp sound in thd back of her throat. "Bae?"

Belle only nodded, mute.

"Belle! What are you doing here? I thought you were eating at the shop with me and Papa."

The entire diner went silent, watching with wide eyes. Belle herself was in shock, not expecting Baden to show up.

And when had they made plans?

But one look into Baden's eyes calmed her confusion. They hadn't made plans, and Bae had heard the rumors. Apparently this was his way of dealing with them.

"Sorry, Baden," Ruby piped up from next to her, shattering the tense silence with a soft laugh. "I kinda distracted Belle heard with a really good story - and by that I mean I was venting. She's very patient with that stuff, y'know?"

Bae laughed, "Yeah, she's great."

Belle shot Ruby a wondering look, to which she responded with a hesitant smile. After a long moment, Belle returned the smile.

"Alright, well, I'd hate to keep Mr. Gold waiting. Go on, Belle. I'll be here later." Ruby waved her towards the door, a real Ruby smile on her lips. Belle nodded and gave her a quick hug before looping her arm through Bae's and walking out, leaving a diner full of shocked citizens inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was requested in the comments ages ago, but I wasn't able to get to it until now. Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
